CreepyPasta Oc: Blue Henna
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: My OC creepypasta. Related to the new story coming out, Red Joe


Blue Henna: Choclate1203's & PokeChoclate1203's Creepypasta

This is the tale of Blue Henna. It's an old FBI investigation due to the grim and mysterious details and circumstances. You aren't supposed to know but, I'm going to let you in on our little secret. It's very disturbing, but you might be able to handle with a strong stomach. Please don't read if you have paranoia, on that note I will begin.

* * *

It was a very bright day. The sun was shining brightly up in the blue, cloudless sky. Making a visor with her fair-skinned hand, Henna Smith looked up at the sky and pointed, with her other hand, to an airplane passing by. Giving it a little wave, she turned back to her friend, Johanna Martin (who was called Joe as her nickname), and held hands with her as the two skipped over to the community garden across the empty street. Henna's eyes gleamed as the averted themselves over to a bright purple crocus. She practically dragged Joe over to the garden entrance when she set her mind on touching that crocus. The gardeners that were either planting or gardening, smiled as the two ran over to the bright flower. Despite the two's race differences,  
(Joe was African-American while Henna was caucasian.) everyone accepted their strong bond of friendship. Ms. Laila, the head gardener, walked over to the two with her gardening hat string flailing around in the gentle wind. "Henna, you seem very fixed on that flower. You can have it if you want." Henna's eyes sparkled even more as she turned around and asked, "May I?" Ms. Laila nodded her head and brought out some gardening scissors. She cut the flower swiftly and handed it to a smiling Henna. Joe was smiling too but not as largely and brightly as Henna who seemed to be in heaven. She thanked the lady graciously and the two little girls skipped back over to Henna's yard. A few houses down was the house that belonged to a creepy, perverted man. His eye stuck out of the blinds, as soon as the two turned and noticed him, the blinds shut quickly. They shivered as the blinds shuttered and a clear white liquid was splat onto the window. The girls squealed and ran inside of their houses, the man unlocked the door and walked out. He wondered why the two didn't want any of his ice cream that was stored in the fridge and now in his hand. He originally had three but one splashed against the window. The man wasn't a pervert, he was rumored to be one by the children of the town. He was a nice man who just wasn't that sane after the death of his daughter and the separation from his late wife. The old man walked back into his dim, dark house with his back hunched. The girls ran up to Henna's bedroom to talk about their own gossip. They talked about Lady Vannesa's new puppy, the old man across the street, and the cute boys in the neighborhood. The two gossipped and laughed and giggled the night away. It was Sunday morning when Joe grabbed her suitcase and left for her house across the street. Henna and Joe's moms smiled and waved to each other as they watched Joe cross the street. Evening came quickly and soon enough it was time for Henna to go to bed. Dressed in her Avengers pajamas she looked in the mirror and began to marvel at her look. As her face moved closer to the mirror with her almost kissing it, her mom walked in calling, "Henna!" It startled her eight years old daughter and caused her to hit the mirror with her head. Her mother giggled and tucked her daughter into bed. She turned off the overhead light, turned on the nightlight then whispered, "Sweet dreams, Henna. Have a great day at school." But after that school part was added in, her dreams were anything but sweet. Her dreams were nightmares about the bullies in her class. They were horrible people that would bully her to no avail. Even worse was that they were a teacher's pet. The dream was so violent that even thinking about it makes me shudder. The next morning Henna woke up with perspiration soaking her sheets and pillow cover. That school day, she was bullied mercilessly and the days after that. Henna was strong so she endured all the teasing and pain. To all viewers who thought that this would end a happy ending, I send my sincerest apologies. This is not the ending but the beginning of the nightmare.

It was three o'clock after school and the two girls were skipping home when... "Hey Henna. Why don't we go check out the new neighbor's house at midnight this evening? Henna gulped. Everyone knew the myth about 'that'. I suppose you don't know what 'that' is so I will explain. Ever since the Mace Ramson went crazy and killed all of her family and herself something happens. Every time a new neighbor moves in at midnight exactly two days from then, the family disappears. It's odd and mysterious as no one knows who or what takes them. But Joe wanted to know and she knew that Henna was a curious child so she would want to know too. The girl was frightened but interested. She took a moment to ponder, then she nodded. "It's a deal!" exclaimed Joe. To be honest, Henna was scared and feared for her life but she didn't want to be dumped by her best friend. That night the two had a sleepover. Twelve was nearing and Henna was getting more scared by the second. 11:27 the digital clock read in square red letters. Sweat stuck the clothes to her skin as Henna leaned back in her rocking chair. Across the room, in front of the window, was Joe leaning forwards in her chair with bulky navy blue binoculars. She looked upwards into the dark abyss we call the sky while avoiding the moon's glare. She groaned before speaking, "Ugh. I don't see anything." That is a good thing, thought Henna as she drinks a green juice box and watches Joe stare intensely across the street, looking into the neighbor's house across the street. "Henna, isn't it funny how the occupants always stay in that house or how they never close the curtains? Hold up, I might have solved an important detail to the case!" Henna was scared to even think about it, why did she even have to live in this dreadful town? she asked herself internally. What seemed like an eternity of quietness hovered over the two as time passed. The small, thin hairs on the back of Henna's neck stood up as she felt the warm, rigid air of the outside burst into her room. As she looked at the clock it read 11:59:56, and she looked at her friend who wore a creepy smile as she drooled absentmindedly onto her lap covered by her magenta pajama pants. The large clock outside rung, loudly. Joe's eyes flew to the soon-to-be-vacant house across the street. Joe motioned Henna over as she was too terrified to move over. Henna noticed that it was raining violently outside, the midnight blue sky was covered with clouds and the twinkle of the stars and moon could not be seen over the jealousy of the gray things taking shelter above the sky as humans could see it. It would be a pain to reference it to a poem but Henna would much rather do that than watch the house. The new neighbors were, how do you say, quirky. They had this weird look on their faces when they arrived. It scared Henna just a bit because every new neighbor had that face. Something irked her, as she looked out of the side of her eye and saw this dark silhouette hunting for something through the dim foyer of the opposite side of the stairs leading downstairs.

If you were vacated inside of the house, you would hear loud feet stomping throughout the hallway. You would see the single, lone yellow light in the hall be covered by this black thing. You would hear it coming and coming until you would see it, and have your hearing blocked by the shrieks of yourself and your family. The last thing you would see would be red, black, and purple. But, back to the story from the house across the street.

She watched with terror in her eyes as the creature carried the dead bodies of the neighbors, let them go, and watch as they disappeared with a black glitter circling them. Henna was too naive (and scared might I add) to turn back. They knew it was too late when the creature met their eye's with her eyes. She smiled, shall I say and then disappeared. There, in between, was a tense moment of silence. Henna felt something wrong as she turned around feeling eyes pierced into her back. With all the pressure, she turned around. But, all too soon. She came face-to-face with a monster that somewhat resembled Joe. It/She was terrifying as came closer releasing its hot breath onto Henna's face. She gulped as she took a step back and looked at the thing for all it's worth. The eyes, the soulless eyes paralyzed her in fear. With its head in the same place, the thing moved its body into a backbend with the head still upwards. The skin, dark brown but gave off a red, hot glare. Its breasts were still budding by the second, growing bigger and then smaller in a steady rhythm. Henna twitched and suddenly in her mind, there was a snap and a tick. Her hand flew upwards and started to oat the thing. Henna ran her bony fingers through the thing's black-brown hair. She smiled and said, "I haven't seen you in so long..." The name she said had glitched out like it was in some messed up video game. It took a moment for Joe to unfreeze but as soon as she did, she screamed. Loudly. It alerted the attention of Joe and Henna's moms downstairs. Heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs as Henna shooed the monster away. Its black eyes stared fondly at Henna before they turned away with the whip of its head, allowing the hair to fly. The thing's breasts seemed to have buoyant tendencies as the bounced up and down as she ran over to the window then jumped and disappeared from plain sight. Joe's mom burst through the door, "Johanna Jane Martin and Henna Sara Smith! What is all this ruckus!" she screamed. Joe turned around distraught with her hair matted and her face pale, "Momma. There was something that looked like me across the street. It came to the window and talked to Henna, Henna wasn't herself she spoke a foreign language and petted it. Joe's mom looked terrified, "Henna, honey. Did you do all of that?". Henna nodded absentmindedly and started speaking back in that foreign language, the world started glitching and soon the world as Joe and her mom could see it was turned to static. After the static passed it seemed to be Thursday morning, almost time for school. Joe's mom looked dazed but still ironed her daughter's clothes and handed her, her bookbag. That morning, walking to the bus stop, Joe took a moment to ponder what happened and what did Henna say. The stop had never seemed so bare or so desolate as it did this morning. Fog lingered overhead, the bird bearly chirped, and the clouds covered the sky without a sun. The bus screeched to a stop and picked up Joe who was currently out of her mind. She though on it so hard that her head might've broken had she thought just a small bit harder. The school day flew by like the single bird she saw in the sky during recess. The sky was still misty and foggified but Joe has stopped thinking and started to work on her homework which took no thought at all.

Now, this is where I suggest you turn away, I've warned you before and this is final. Turn away or read. If you dare.

Henna Smith was skipping throughout the halls, classes were over for the day and school was out tomorrow. Her eyes sparkled as she imagined what she could do with her mom and dad: finger painting, shopping, eating out, or maybe the could watch movies. Then she remembered that she left her book in the classroom. It was fine since no one was in there at this time, everyone had rushed out as soon as the bell rung. She got this feeling that made her skin produce goosebumps, but she ignored it and went back into the classroom. There she grabbed her book, while she was turned around she heard the door shut. She turned around quickly and saw ten eyes staring at her. "Oh. I'm sorry for intruding! I'll leave." she said hurriedly, she was sweating a lot. The main girl who had black hair that was kept up in a high ponytail smirked evilly and said, "Oh. This is just the beginning." She and her group came over and started to jump on Henna. One girl had a crowbar and kept hitting Henna with it in the stomach. The main leader just watched and soon got a pair of scissors and cut off the tips of Henna's ears. A small girl, who was blackmailed, stood in the corner. Her blue eyes stared at Henna's green pleading eyes, her eyes poured out waterfalls of tears and she trembled. She opened the door and ran out to find a teacher.

She came upon one who was in her room grading some papers, a red pen stuck in her mouth while she thought. Sweat was cascading down her head and her glasses kept up high on her head. Her eyes read over the black, ink words on the once blank, white paper. The girl screamed into the room, "Henna. Needs help! Please! Some girls blackmailed me to try and hurt Henna with them, and it's gone too far!" Tears streamed down her face and her azure eyes begged for the teacher to come. To her luck, the teacher stood up as fast as she could, took off her heels, and ran down the abandoned hallways to the classroom. She wasn't only lead there by the student but by the wails and screams in agony. Her brown hair fell out of its tight bun, the teacher didn't look strict or confident as she always did. She ran, breaking the rules that she didn't care about, her brown eyes looked forward in worry, giving a 'What have they done?' look. The destination was reached and the door slid open, allowing the hallway to shed light on the horror happening before them. Henna's green eyes were rolling backward, her eyelids about to close and looking black and blue, she was coughing up red blood, her clothes were covered with dried up blood, and a knife was plunged into her esophagus and another wedged into her stomach. The handles were held by the group leader. Henna closed her eyes and stopped breathing. The girls involved looked around and the main one said, "Aww. The fun's over too early." The teacher's mascara ran as she cried in pity for the girl. Henna then had her eyes shot open, this time blank and her pupils gone, she muttered something. Everyone leaned in a bit forward to hear what she was saying. She then started saying something louder her words glitched like in a messed up video game. Then it stopped glitching but she was saying words foreign to the tongue. Then she said it, something everyone would remember. The police looked up what she said, but every one of them found nothing and soon died with their pupils blank and their esophagus lying on the floor beside them. She said, "Stick blob, blob blue, Blue Henna." Everyone looked at each other and then a black figure crept in from the chalkboard. It reeked of a putrid smell. The small girls started gagging while the teacher withheld hers. It was the same creature that Henna and Joe had seen on that night. The room was stuffy due to smell and no windows or doors open. The thing picked up Henna with its hands covered in blood. It smiled with the side of its head that wasn't burned and covered with a black ash. It seemed to be a she.

It had breasts that hung out and were supported by hands and ash. The creature let its hair float up slowly and it's facial expression changed with each strand. At first, it had no mouth or expression, but soon, a pearly white smile showed itself from the chapped lips. The smile caused the black stuff that hung, to fall on the ground and cover the red shirt that didn't quite seem to be red. Then, the hair crashed down quite violently and so did the ash that had entangled itself in the hair and the ash that rested on her. It fell and covered the school's tile floor making it a pool of ash that they had to wade through. 'She' smiled as she sat in the metaphorical pool of ash that she made. With it's burning, glowing red hands, it grabbed into nowhere in particular and pulled out chunks and pieces of charcoal. It/ She dropped in a circle and suddenly the ash cleared from the coal that dropped, "Be gone", it seemed to say. The finished product was a circle of some sorts, shaped with big spaces in between that were clear of ash. There still were some stray pieces of ash that didn't leave so it blew it away quite forcefully. Everyone watched in awe as a beam of light was struck up from the circle and ricocheted off of the creamy, white school walls and onto the bullies that were now murderers. They screamed, twisted, and turned in agony as the creature watched silently, waiting for the kill. The teacher almost screamed along, well, that is, until she saw how the creature stared at the girls. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, and sat down in the ash. She coughed silently, trying not to make a sound a be caught. Henna twitched and the beam of light stopped. The main bully evilly smiled, ignoring the fact that she had just started burning alive.

"Aww. We were actually saving this for another day, but I guess what goes around, has to eventually come around," she said as she pulled out a bottle of bleach that was buried underneath all the ash. Henna trembled and backed up against the wall as the girl blew off the ash and cornered her. She grinned again with a lust to kill, as she was almost. She poured the bleach over Henna's head, soaking her. The bleach still had some ash on it and so did Henna. So, when the girl lit a match and dangled it in front of Henna, the fire accidentally jumped onto Henna and the ash burned into her skin. Letting out a howl of pain, Henna started coughing and hacking. She kept on until the life in her pupilless eyes began to pour out of her. She was a pure, happy child, but now she would be a pure, happy, dead child.

The teacher cried but the tears kept running, mixed in with the snot, and nothing was wiped. Why? you may ask. It was because the other bullies suspended her and the girl who told's hands by ropes and theirs. Henna fell backward with the fire burning her edges, then the creature that lurked in the back of the dark room pounced without a sound or sight. It savagely attacked the main bully, Alexa, and she started bleeding. The rest of the girls took their hands off of the two hostages, who they were gagging and suspending with their hands. Henna then floated up and was suspended by something in the air. The teacher gasped and almost fainted but couldn't as the girl who told was tied to her. The other girls were attacked too and soon there was a river of blood mixing in with the ash. The only one left was Alexa, who had a look of terror in her eyes that suddenly turned into a lust. But, the creature had that same look in 'her' eyes. Alexa threw the bleach, blood, and ash mixture into the creature's eyes and a pole that came from an unstable classroom chair. She came to realize, after an experience, that the creature didn't have eyes and the mixture led to a soulless place. The pole went right through it and it got angry. It attacked again, but this time killed by shoving the deadly mixed down Alexa's throat, she died not from choking, but from what was in it. The creature went over to the two hostages, untied them, and patted them on the head. Before leaving, it made a beam of light reflect on Henna, as soon as it escaped back through the chalkboard, it continued lurking but somewhere else. Henna wasn't breathing when the teacher checked and her pulse was gone, she ran back to her desk and called the police.

Girl, Henna Smith, dies by unnatural circumstances. Four other girls reported dead, the two left sent to jail and counted as adults on a case of murder. West Seaside school, shut down for bullying cases being left unsolved. More at nine o'clock news with Anna Braider.

* * *

But that wasn't the end, you expected.

* * *

A girl, the age of nineteen, was walking in her new house. It was dark outside and shown from the windows and due to her skin color, her black, curly hair, bounced up in down from it's kept afro. She heard a soft crying from the room across the hallway, it had a blue glow coming from it. She kept hearing the words "Blue Henna" coming from what seemed to be a child in that room. The young lady ran in her red, drawstring hoodie, bleached and ripped jeans, and some white Adidas. Then she hears a soft yawn emit from the room, with the door creaked open. From it she couldn't see so, she opened it.

There, in a rocking chair, sat a girl. The girl has fair skin with black spots in it, a blue-ish glow, no pupils, a cerulean shirt with a polo logo, blue jeans, blonde hair straight and flowing down to her mid-back, and black church shoes. Her face is all messed up it has spots of black in them, her eyes have blue veins showing at the corners and her face has rips in them and her skin is sorta gray. Her mouth's twisted in a frown that's not able to be done by normal children or anyone. Her smile shows her teeth through her translucent mouth. Her face is streaked with dry tears and is caked with dried blood that doesn't belong to her.

The girl smiles somehow and says, "Joe. You're back! But, what are you doing in my house." Johanna winced. She tried to forget that nickname as it brings back bad memories, "Who are you? I don't remember you. And this is my house." The girl in the rocking chair tilts her head in a manner that shows that she had no bone and a lightbulb lights in her mind. "I'm Henna Smith. Your old best friend who died. Remember? I lived across the street from you," she says as she points outside the window. All she could see was a dark blue swirl that was getting closer, but then she could see her house through a hole. Joe nods and remembers the news that scarred her and left her seriously depressed, even now, she hasn't gotten over the death of her best friend. Henna explains, "I died. But was resurrected by the man who runs the mansion. I live in a sea blue room!" with a bubbly tone. "What mansion man?" Joe was scared to ask but her mouth acted on its own. Henna's face turns grim, "I can't answer that." she then mutters, "You'll find out later, Red Joe." The lights flicker and then Henna is found to have disappeared and the light's are now yellow again.

* * *

You might ask how I know. Let's just say I've been watching ever since they've been born, I've smelt the potential, negativity, and the abnormality coming off of them. I see everything.

After all, I am

 **Red Joe.**


End file.
